Rarity.
Rarity is a fashionable unicorn residing in Ponyville and the holder of the Element of Generosity. She works at home in the Carousel Boutique designing and creating clothing. __TOC__ Stats Move List Rarity's attacks are directly inspired by luchadors in fighting games Back-story As a filly, Rarity tasked herself with designing costumes for a play. Though she tried her best, the designs in the end were not to her liking. While trying to come up with a way to improve the designs, her horn suddenly began to glow and drag her a far distance. After a while of waiting, Rarity's horn brought her to a giant rock. Rarity became frustrated with her horn and her magic until filly Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom tore the rock in half. The rock turned out to be full of gems, which Rarity gladly took and applied to the play costumes. Finishing those costumes made her realize her special talent in fashion and gave her her Cutie Mark. Years later, Rarity has made good on her discovered talents and now runs a clothing shop in Ponyville. Personality Melodrama is as much Rarity's element as is Generosity. She has a lot of stake in her work and her relationships, so if she feels strongly about something, she will make it known and loudly. Her melodrama seems to be more for her own self-aware amusement. She often plays up minor inconveniences as great tragedies, and then can compose herself in the next moment. Despite her theatric tendencies, Rarity is in fact a sympathetic pony and a good friend. She can be very invested when another pony's well-being is at stake, yet be very aloof about her own problems. She loves acting demure and ladylike while expecting to be treated as such. This also seems to be a paper-thin front since many times she has proven that it only takes the proper motivation for her to do what needs to be done. Abilities Rarity has a fine attention to detail to go with her discriminating taste. This combined with her model-like physique make her nimble on her hooves. Years of designing and making clothes has also honed her ability to use her levitation magic and coordinate a large amount of objects at the same time creating complicated design in seconds. Rarity is also a master whiner, able to complain a group of Diamond Dogs into submission within moments. Unlike other unicorns such as Twilight Sparkle, Rarity does not use her magic's raw energy to fight. She instead uses her levitation magic on herself to make high-flying acrobatic moves or fall with greater force. She did use her raw magic in an ultimate attack simply referred to as "Rarity" style in which she sent a shock of magic through gems studded into a dress. The way Rarity dresses up her opponent before finishing them is reminiscent of Midnight Bliss, an attack used by Darkstalkers character Dimitri Maximov. Campaign Rarity doesn't seem very intrigued by the prospect of fighting her friends and acquaintences, but the opportunity to use the Cutie Mark Clash as a platform for her fashion was too good to pass up. At the same time, Rarity was looking up luchador fashion and was inspired to use both the luchador fashion and fighting style in the tournament. She creates her own luchadora outfit and stage name "La Rareza." Despite this, everybody still calls her by her real name, including the story's own narration. Her high-flying wrestling proved effective against Pinkie Pie in their friendly bout. The victory may also be attributed to the fact that Pinkie Pie was "testing" herself out much like a new player tests out a character they had never played before. In the yet-to-be-released Chapter 9, Rarity's thunder is seemingly taken by a noble from Canterlot, who ends up being Prince Blueblood. Defying his prissy nature, Blueblood challenges Rarity and is defeated handily. Rarity is last seen leaving with a crowd won over to her side. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Mane Six Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic